Safety First
by RainDead
Summary: During Jacob's interview of Santana about her and Karovsky's happiness, Santana daydreams about what could happen if she just came clean and told everyone the truth. Rated for some violence and just in case somebody should get offended.


Safety First

,, Any comment on the vicious rumour ..."

Santana smiled slightly as she walked down the stairs with Jacob panting after her as he tried to get an interview for his school paper. Getting rumours spread around the school had proved even easier after Coach Sylvester's revival of the newspaper, and the decision not to care whether the "news" were facts or rumours. Sure it had resulted in that dweebs like Jacob could run around freely and even disrespect some popular students, but it was worth it. Especially since Finn, Quinn and the Dwarf was suffering under it, as well as she was boosting her own reputation. Well, Quinn could be cool when she wanted to, but right now, they were both going for Prom Queen and therefore arch enemies.

,,... you and Karovsky doing it in the backseat of a parked car in the Holier Than Thou Cemetery?"

Inwardly she rolled her eyes at the length of the question. Jacob the Dweeb always had to point out where the information came from. Outwardly she was wearing her "bored bitch" expression as the geek pointed the microphone towards her to get her comment.

,, No comment," she replied in a calm tone, knowing that the lie would most definitely end up as a fact in the paper.

,,Any comment on the fact that when I looked up the IP-address of the person who posted the rumour, I found out it was you," The ginger geek's voice reeked of mean joy, he truly believed that he had caught her now. She stiffened. Wouldn't that be rich? If the question of her sexuality came out all dreams of becoming Prom Queen, of becoming feared and accepted, would crash and burn. She would be humiliated and mocked for the rest of her high school life, just like Kurt, and have to transfer. Her parents didn't have the money to send her to some private school and they sure as hell wouldn't keep her under their roof, if the truth came out.

As she spun around to deliver a stinging comeback, her eyes met Brittany's from across the hall and her strength vanished. The blonde was standing at her own locker, shyly following the interview.

,, My computer was stolen," she said less confidently. ,, Look, David and I are going strong and we're very excited about our Prom King and Queen campaign. Vote Santovsky."

Jacob didn't look convinced.

,, So you two are in love? Soulmates, so to speak?"

Santana's eyes found Brittany's again and without even moving a muscle the blonde made her melt. The hurt and confusion turned to devotion as the two friends gazed at each other. Brittany's look was telling her to come out, just tell the world and not care what they say. Her reputation was only a reputation and it was tattered enough already. Why care anymore? Glee Club would support them, just as they had supported Kurt and Brittany's parents would take them in, as they had done whenever Santana had been in a fight with her mother and ending up crying on their doorstep. The only thing the Pierces caring about, was that she made their daughter happy and occasionally helped her out with Spanish. Why hide anymore?

,, Hello? Did you hear me?" Jacob asked, no longer wearing a mean expression on his face. His veiled insult had not made an impact and quite frankly he was getting annoyed at the dreamy expression the Latina wore.

Finally he turned and followed her gaze. A smug smile returned.

,, So, what do we have he..."

,, Move, dweeb," she snarled and shoved him aside, not hearing his angry insults. Instead she walked over to the lockers and leaned up against her own.

,, Hey," she said shyly and looked up at Brittany.

The blonde lit up in a beaming smile. Silently she cupped her dark friend's face in her hands and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Brittany's lips were as soft as ever and behind her closed eyelids Santana saw fireworks as never before. Heat spread through her body like a wildfire and left her skin with a precious tingling sensation. The blonde's hand moved possessively to the small of the Latina's back, while the other still cupped her cheek so sweetly. She knew that people had to be watching and that Brittany clearly showed them that this was real and not up for discussion.

As their lips parted they looked each other in the eye and Brittany's eyes gleamed with something Santana hadn't seen there before. Sure, there was love and devotion, but also very clearly pride.

,, I knew you could do it, I am so proud of you," the blonde whispered as if she had read her thoughts.

,, So this is what all you "ex-cheerleaders" are all about," sounded Jacob's nasal voice though the haze the blonde had created around Santana. She was just about to come with a cutting retort when Brittany beat her to it.

The blonde's small fist connected squarely with Jacob's chin so he landed soundly on his butt.

,, Don't you ever talk trash about my girl again, coward!"

,, You will regret this! You're gay and so is your fake boyfriend. I'm gonna tell the whole school!" the geek screeched, before scampering away.

,, You know you're kinda hot when you're angry," Santana murmured to the blonde and interlocked fingers with her.

,, I have to protect you, don't I?" she replied and stole another kiss.

Suddenly Brittany was ripped from her and shoved into her locker with a loud thud. The blonde's head cracked against the locker door and she went limp on the floor. Ice chills washed away all the warmth from Santana's body and she dropped to her knees and held her friend.

,, No. No-no-no-no! This isn't happening!"

She looked up in anger and sorrow and saw David Karovsky. He looked like a little boy, with fear and regret painted across his face. Stumbling he tried to put together an apology.

,, I-I didn't mean to... I never wanted... i-it was just... They called me gay. They said that I was a gay loser for having a lesbian girlfriend... I'm... I'm sorry."

,, But you ARE gay! Look at what you have done! ...Please Brit... Please, don't leave me..." even Santana's great anger was drowned in the overwhelming fear. Brittany's beautiful eyes were closed and her features had turned deathly pale. Trying to support her head better Santana felt something wet. Blood. The blonde was bleeding from her ears.

The Latina began to shake uncontrollably and fumbled for her phone...

,, ...it was you," the nasal voice dragged her back to reality from her nightmarish daydream and she was looking at Jacob. He was still interviewing her. Looking at Brittany she was still by the lockers, still listening quietly to what she would say. Hoping that she would come clean. Quickly she recalled the question and came up with the first answer on her mind.

,, My computer was stolen," even in her own ears she could hear the lameness of the excuse. Her own words drowned in her thoughts. All that could happen. It was not safe. Not safe yet.

Her eyes darted to Brittany's again and a thought shot down into her, even more terrifying than before. If her secret got out, it would be the talking subject of the entire school (well, maybe except the Glee Club) and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out which girls Santana didn't hate. If fear could bring Karovsky to threaten Kurt's life, then the humiliation of dating a lesbian and losing his beard could easily bring him to an outburst like the one in her daydream. She couldn't let that happen, no matter the price, she'd rather see Brittany getting back with Four-Eyes McCripple than that.

,,...in love? Soulmates so to speak?"

The dweeb's droning voice brought her back from her trail of thought.

Santana looked at the blonde girl by the lockers, silently urging her on to come clean. But she didn't know the dangers of the world.

People thought that Brittany was simple or retarded, but it wasn't true. She was as smart as anyone in her own way and very fragile. Santana wanted to protect her in every way she could. Even if that meant denying her what she wanted.

,, Yeah."

She wanted to come out and be with Brittany, but the time was not now. For a short moment all Santana's feelings were bared in the look she gave the blonde, then she locked up her heart and threw away the key. The shield was back up. Safety first.

,, I'd say that's accurate."


End file.
